Starry Sky
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Damerey/JediPilot] Porque él la quería ver sonreír bajo aquel estrellado cielo


_**Starry Sky**_

Rey agradecía mucho que sus dos amigos Finn y Poe la llevarán a su planeta Jakku. Ella solo había vuelto por unas cosas del planeta-desierto. Ya imaginaba que iba a estar completamente en ruinas tras el ataque de la Primera Orden. En cierto modo le daba mucha lástima, pues era el planeta donde había crecido.

-Nos podemos ir- dijo ella volviendo, bastante desanimada- Cuando destruyeron esto, también destruyeron lo poco que tenía

Sentía que había sido un viaje inútil a la vez de algo doloroso, pues pensar en que ahí ella esperaba a la familia que nunca llego. Ni mirando a través de la ventana aquel mismo cielo sentía un poco de alivio. Su maestro Luke aseguraba que podía tener unas pocas pertenencias, pero en vez de ello solo sentía dolor. Un dolor que los Jedi no tenían que sentir. Esa paz no la lograba alcanzar y le daba demasiado miedo, pues podía caer con los sentimientos negativos en el lado oscuro. Eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

-Anímate, Rey, sabes que a BB-8 no le gusta verte triste- le dijo Finn en forma de consuelo bastante primario

Podía ser algo exagerado, pero algo dentro de ella estaba muriendo para dar paso a un presente incierto, y debía admitir que le daba mucho miedo librarse de esa ancla. Ambos chicos estaban muy preocupados por su actitud. Ellos no entendían nada, quizás era por la fuerza o por algo que ni tenían conocimiento. Por sacarle unas sonrisas, Dameron hizo unas maniobras bastante arriesgadas, como si estuviera en una persecución con la Primera Orden. Finn sentía que se mareaba por cada giro precipitado, mientras Rey sentía que el corazón se salía de su pecho, hasta tanto el piloto como ella gritaban de la euforia que daba. Al aterrizar, Finn fue el primero en bajar dándole gracias a todo por tocar tierra firme, mientras que el piloto bajaba para saludar a BB-8. Rey se lo agradeció infinitamente antes de seguir al droide donde estaban la general Leia y el maestro Skywalker.

Ambos dijeron que era normal que no pudiera desbloquear nada de su memoria o encontrar una paz, que no era algo que podía ayudarla en el camino que le faltaba en su formación. Pero hacer el viaje podía despejar dudas. Ella solo saco firme que todos estaban bajo un mismo cielo, nada más. Luke no quería comentar nada de su bloqueo o hado, solo quería que ella encontrase su camino a la luz sin presión y tentación hacia la oscuridad. Sin decir nada a nadie, salió de la base, a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo. No quería que nadie la encontrara.

-BB-8 tenía razón, pero no tenías porque alejarte tanto

Aquella frase era de Poe Dameron y a sus pies estaba el droide, bastante contento de haberla encontrado. Este se acercó para darle unos mimos, a lo que Rey solo supo abrazarlo. Poe se sentó al lado de BB-8.

-Necesitaba pensar un poco- solo supo decir la chatarrera

-Di que te encantaría volver al cielo- miró sorprendida al piloto, que sonrió y señalo el cielo- ¿no te gusta ese cielo estrellado?

-Me encantaba verlo cuando estaba en Jakku. Nunca pensé que el mejor piloto de la galaxia hiciera esas maniobras solo para animarme... Finn casi se moría del susto

-Venga, si soy de confianza- ambos rieron recordando ese momento de hacía poco. Esa Rey le gustaba más- Por fin ríes, mujer. A nadie aquí le gusta la Rey triste.

-Gracias por estar, Poe, en serio, eres el mejor- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al piloto- Volvamos antes de que nos hechen de menos

La vuelta fue más animada, hablando de que tan buena nave era realmente el Halcón Milenario. Era un tema que a Rey le interesaba mucho, pero tuvieron que cortar ante la aparición de un Finn molesto y C-3PO avisando que el maestro Luke quería hablar con la joven. Se despidió de sus amigos con la mano. Dameron sabía que Rey escondía algo personal y que era lo que la estaba realmente molestando. Él no sabía mucho de la fuerza y mucho menos de los caballeros Jedi, pero tenía entendido por la general que había más serenidad que sentimientos.

Lo único que él sabía era quería ver a Rey feliz, y si hacía falta, dar mil y una piruetas solo por verla sonreir.

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Esta pareja en español no veo que sea muy conocida, pero en ingles (Sobre todo ao3) si y me he echo fan. En un futuro no lejano seguro que subo algo de estos dos_

 _Hasta la proxima!_


End file.
